fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Young Baloo's Treasures
Young Baloo and Dot Warner walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Dot was covering Young Baloo's eyes. "Dot, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Young Baloo asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Dot said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Dot closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Dot uncovered Young Baloo's eyes. Young Baloo gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Sabrina. "Oh, Dot! You are the best!" Young Baloo exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Young Baloo then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Young Baloo then said "Why, Sabrina, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Young Baloo then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Malcolm in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Young Baloo exclaimed in shock. Dot hid quickly. Ray was a few feet behind King Malcolm. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Baloo!" King Malcolm said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Baloo bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human girl from drowning?" King Malcolm demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Young Baloo argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Baloo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Malcolm shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Young Baloo said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Malcolm cried. "You're more of a big bully than that demon cat Red! You don't even know Sabrina!" Young Baloo shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" King Malcolm roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Young Baloo, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Young Baloo gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Dot and Ray gasped as well. King Malcolm looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Ray. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" King Malcolm shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Ray cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Young Baloo shouted. King Malcolm then turned back to Young Baloo. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Baloo? She's a mortal human girl! You're an immortal bear cub!" King Malcolm shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Young Baloo pouted. "So help me, Baloo, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Malcolm said menacingly as his scepter glowed. King Malcolm's scepter glowed. Ray and Dot gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Young Baloo said, trying to make King Malcolm stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Sabrina. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Young Baloo shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction